Jeanne Frasoric
|Base ID = }} Jeanne Frasoric is a Breton Sorcerer who lives in Bruma. She is in charge of running the Bruma chapter of the Mages Guild. Background Jeanne's position as Guild Hall leader is based solely on social skills rather than her magical ability, as she cannot even perform a simple Detect Life spell. Because of this, she keeps a spell book with notes on how to perform spells in her desk. The guildmembers do not have much respect for her due to her lack of knowledge in magic,Dialogue with J'skar and will often pull practical jokes on her. When asked about by other members of the guild, they will explain why they disagree with Jeanne being the Guild Hall leader. Volanaro especially will express strong disdain, saying that the only reason she has kept her position is because of her influence on the right high-ranking members of the Mages Guild, including Raminus Polus. Interactions Bruma Recommendation For the recommendation, she will need a Detect Life spell in order to find one of her guildmembers after he suddenly disappeared. She enlists the Hero's help. A Plot Revealed Later, Jeanne is killed during the Attack on the Mages Guild, which is part of the Assault on Bruma Guild. Dialogue "Hello there! Are you here to join the Mages Guild?" :Bruma "You know what it's like. Make lots of friends, and look busy. Same as anywhere." ;Bruma Recommendation "Why, hello there! You must be new. Oh, it's so nice to see new faces in the guild! If you ever need anythin, just let me know. I have friends in all sorts of high places, you know, so I can get things done that others can't. And if I can do something for you, I'd be happy to do! Someday, maybe you could return the favor!" :Arcane University "Why, all the important people in the guild are there! Arch-Mage Traven lives there, in the tower. It's a fabulous place - you really should see it some day. I've been there many times myself. The Imperial City just wouldn't be the same without it. Maybe, some day, if you know the right people, you might get a chance to see it." :Mages Guild "Guild members who have access to the University can craft their own spels, not to mention chat with the most important people in the guild." :Recommendation "A recommendation, from me? Well, of course, Raminus would naturally want my opinion, wouldn't he? This is a situation we can both benefit from, Associate. You do me a small favor, and I'll happily send along a glowing recommendation. If you can find J'skar, I'll write the recommendation immediately." ::J'skar "He's disappeared. I mean he's really disappeared. No one here has seen him in days. Volanaro thinks maybe a spell backfired. If someone from the Council were to stop by, and find him gone, it'd look bad for me. I can't have that. Talk to the mages here, and see what you can find out. If you can make J'skar re-appear, you'll have your recommendation." :::Recommendation "Once I can see J'skar again, I'd be more than happy to write a recommendation for you." "Please come find me as soon as you've located J'skar." After finding J'skar: "Any luck finding J'skar?" :J'skar "Found him, did you? Well, I suppose that's good. You'll have to forgive me... I seem to have misplaced something. Hmm. Yes, well, let's nevermind that. You've fulfilled your end of the bargain, though, so I'll fulfill mine. Raminus will have my recommendation. And don't you forget about me once you've finished your training! I'm sure we can help each other out!" After obtaining all recommendations: :Recommendation "You've been to all the guild halls, haven't you? Well, then you're all set! Congratulations! You'll need to speak to Raminus Polus at the Arcane University now. Look at you, moving up in the world... how wonderful!" Quotes *''"Hello, Associate. If you need anything, just let me know."'' Appearances * de:Jeanne Frasoric ru:Джин Франсорик Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Bruma Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers